


Asymmetry

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Exorcisms, Minor Injuries, Possession, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: It all started when a group of three boys was in one of the Aurora Academy's bathrooms. They were displaying presents they had earned from their parents by taking high notes when one of them suddenly says."What do you think about making friends with Yuuri Katsuki?""And why would you want to be friends with him?""I do not think that's a good idea.""Because I'm bored, and he interests me.""Katsuki is a freak. I don't want to associate with him.""Oh, come on, why not? I'm sure it will be fun."





	Asymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> [Asymmetry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odGFEg4SBZw) is not an animesong. It was used as the theme of the drama Seiken Bijin. 
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> This collection will be updated randomly.
> 
> I have now [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai) and [Tumblr](https://eien-no-sekai-project.tumblr.com).

It all started when a group of three boys was in one of the Aurora Academy's bathrooms. They were displaying presents they had earned from their parents by taking high notes when one of them suddenly says. 

"What do you think about making friends with Yuuri Katsuki?" 

"And why would you want to be friends with him?" 

"I do not think that's a good idea." 

"Because I'm bored, and he interests me." 

"Katsuki is a freak. I don't want to associate with him." 

"Oh, come on, why not? I'm sure it will be fun." 

Unknowingly, Professor Christophe Giacometti was nearby and he had heard everything. 

**...**

"I don't know, but something is telling me this is not a good thing." Professor Giacometti says, with his arms folded. 

He is in the teachers' room, sitting at his desk. At his side is Professor Victor Nikiforov, who is preparing slides for his future classes. 

"What are you talking about?" Victor asks, stopping typing to look at his co-worker. 

"I overheard a student suggesting to their friends that I wanted to make friends with Yuuri Katsuki." The Swiss teacher says, frowning. 

Victor looks at him in surprise, and opens a smile. 

"Does it really mean that there are people who want to make friends with him after all?" The Russian professor asks, surprised. 

"Apparently, but like I said before, I do not think that's a good thing." Professor Christophe says, looking at the colleague. "I'm afraid this is another method of bullying." 

"It can be." Victor asks, understanding what the colleague is saying. "I think it best to keep an eye on it then." 

"Hm?" Professor Christophe asks, not listening well to his whisper. 

"Is nothing." Professor Victor responds, turning his attention to the slides. 

**~ x ~**

The three students meet Yuuri Katsuki in the middle of the school roof. He is there, with his eyes closed and his hands bandaged in his pockets, with the wind shaking his clothes and his hair. 

"Hey, Katsuki!" Yuuri turns his face, looking coldly at them. "Come and have lunch with us!" 

Yuuri raises his eyebrow, surprised at what he hears. 

"We brought yours, too." Another student says, with a smile on his face. 

Yuuri bites his lower lip and approaches, looking at them seriously.  _He knows._  He knows there's something odd about them.  _Why are they there?_

But to his surprise, nothing strange happened. The 3 talked about school notes, games, comics while he just listened and answered with the cell phone. 

"You're fun, Katsuki, how about meeting with us after school?" "We'll spend the day spending money playing arcade games and eating fast food." "Do not worry, we'll pay your share, too." 

Yuuri looks at them in surprise and nods. 

**...**

Yuuri is the last to leave the arts classroom. Victor noticed with a strange smile on his face, which is also repaired by the other students and serves as a reason for gossip. 

"Did something good happen?" The teacher asks, seeing the supposed 'student' look at him with surprise. 

He looks around and lifts the cell phone, typing a message and sending it to him. 

**Yuuri (Right Now)**

_I made friends._

Victor frowns and sees him tipes a new message. 

_I'm going to spend the rest of the day with them. Can you keep my backpack?_

"Of course." Victor replies, still serious. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" 

_I'll be fine. I can take care of myself._

"Be careful." Victor says, watching him leave his backpack on his desk and nods, leaving the room. 

**...**

But apparently nothing strange happened. He sees Yuuri arrive in the dormitory just before the lights go out and with an expression of pure joy on his face. Victor does not quite understand why he's acting like this. And decide that it's best to just watch, for now. 

**~ x ~**

A week later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is behaving differently from normal. Although he insists that he is busy, Yuuri's three new friends do not hesitate to insist using blackmail and tears so that he again goes out with them. 

**Yuuri (1 day ago)**

_It's frustrating._

_Because of them, my work is building up._

_But I do not know how to make them understand. I can not come and say that I am the principal of the school and that I disguise myself as a pupil to oversee the school of supernatural things._

Victor let out a long sigh as he read the message. Maybe it's best to talk to Mari and Lilia about it. 

**~ x ~**

_I must study. Can we go to the arcade afterwards?_

"And since when does someone like you care about your studies?" 

"Come on, Katsuki, do not be stingy, take advantage and pay everything we've spent with you." 

"Yeah, our parents are demanding the money back!" 

**Crack**

Yuuri looks at them in surprise.  _Are these the true faces of his friends? Those are their intentions when they came to talk to him on the roof?_

**Fool.**

Yuuri lifts the cell phone, showing them the newly written message. 

_I can return the money tomorrow, but I can not go out with you any more. I'm busy._

Suddenly, they take his cell phone and throw it on the floor, stepping on it and breaking the screen completely. 

"Oops." 

"It was an accident." 

"On no, now he can't talk to us without his cell phone." 

Laughter echoed through the dark alley where the three had cornered Yuuri. 

**Crack**

"You know what?" 

"What?" 

"That long hair it's annoying." 

"I agree." 

"Why not cut it ourselves?" 

"Good idea! I brought scissors." 

**Snip**

**Crack**

**Snip Snip**

**Snip**

**Crack**

Suddenly, Yuuri punches one of them right in the face. Scaring them. He advances in the second, knocking him to the ground and kicking him. The third, terrified, feels his not touching something and suddenly finds himself hitting Yuuri on the head with an iron bar, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Hey, did you kill him?" 

"I don't know! I panicked." 

"Did we overdo it?" 

"No, he deserved it." 

 _ **"Keh!"**_  They listen and look at Yuuri, who gets up with loud laughs.  _ **"I finally found a chance to own this body!"**_

More laughter echoes, and the three begin to shiver. 

 **"Lord of Words, let's see how far your powers goes! _"_**  Yuuri says, and they notice that his eyes are no longer dark brown but totally white.  _ **"** **You, you bastards, don't move."**_

They panic when they feel their bodies harden. 

"What the hell ..." 

"I can not move!" 

"No! What is happening to me?" 

 _ **"Shut up!"**_  Yuuri screams, letting out a grunt of rage.  _ **"I'm tired of hearing your pathetic voices."**_

When their throats closing, they panic. 

_Someone, please help us ..._

_**"Pathetic."**_  Yuuri says, smiling.  _ **"But I should thank you, inferior beings, for giving me the opportunity to possess this body."**_

"And who are you?" Professor Nikiforov's voice scares them. 

 _ **"My name is Lockart ... Who's there?"**_  Yuuri asks, searching for the owner of the voice. 

"I am here." The teacher says, approaching them. 

 _ **"Don't move!"**_  Yuuri screams, startled as Victor continues to approach. 

"What, are you scared of me?" The teacher asks, with a broad smile on his face. 

 _ **"Shut up!"**_  Yuuri screams louder and louder.  _ **"Do not approach me!"**_

But the teacher continues to approach them. 

"No use trying to use it in me. I'm immune." Victor says, approaching him. 

 _ **"Impossible! I can't believe ..."**_  He is interrupted by his own cry, just as Victor puts a black bead bracelet on his wrist. 

The four watch him stop screaming and Yuuri Katsuki falls into the arms of the teacher, who notices the wound in the head. Victor picks him up and picks him up, noticing that Yuuri slowly opens his eyes. 

 _ **"Spirit that is pleased to torment me, listen to me, that I speak to you in my name! If you wish to reflect, you will understand that evil can not lead to good, and that you can not be stronger than the Good Spirits, who If you did not do it, it was because I had a test to suffer, but this test is over and they will stop you from acting on me."**_  He says, and a strong wind breaks through the alley.  _ **"And you three, in 1 minute, you must forget everything that happened today and leave me alone."**_

Victor walks away, carrying him to his car, noticing that he closes his eyes again, but continues to grab the front of his shirt with both hands. 

**...**

"I'm sorry." Yuuri says, sitting comfortably on Victor's bed. 

"Why?" Victor asks, holding out a plate of sandwiches and placing a glass of soda on the table beside the bed. 

"You have to take care of me again." Yuuri responds, staring at the plate but not moving to eat. 

"Better than not having anyone, and you ignore your injuries and end up having to go to the hospital because of complications." Victor says, watching Yuuri flinch. 

_Then something like this has already happened. Oh, Yuuri. What can I do to relieve the weight you carry on your back?_

"I must be a nuisance to you." Yuuri says and Victor looks at him steadily. 

"Yuuri Katsuki, pay attention to me." Victor says, seein him looking surprised. "In fact I can not face your battles at your side and I know very well that because of them, you will get hurt. So at least let me help you by taking care of your injuries so that in the future you can fight with 100% of your ability. " 

"Why do you care about me?" Yuuri asks, confused. 

"Because I'm your friend." Victor responds, touching his badly-cut hair. "A real friend, you can always count on." 

Tears shine from Yuuri's face, which smiles at him.  _He knows._  He knows that his heart, thanks to the Russian, will be cured little by little and that Victor never left him. 

"You were amazing, facing me possessed by a mischievous spirit." Yuuri comments, beginning to eat. 

"I was terrified." The Russian confesses. "Mari had given me this bracelet when I told her about what was happening to you." 

"I imagined." Yuuri says, looking at him. "This has happened before, but I always wished I could make friends even with my circumstances. I am a fool even to believe that someone wants to be my friend." 

"I imagine how lonely you must feel, but do not forget, I'll always be by your side, always willing to help you." Victor says, continuing to touch his hair. 

"Can you cut it?" Yuuri asks, smiling at his interest in her hair. 

"Can I really?" Victor asks, looking at him in surprise. 

"Please." Yuuri asks, receiving a nod from the Russian. 

Victor gets up and approaches a drawer of his dresser, pulls out a long scissors. Soon he returns and waits for Yuuri to finish eating to cut his hair properly. 

Of course, because of this, the entire school was shocked the next day, when Yuuri walks down the aisles with his face completely exposed and returns to the students the money they used with him. 

"Is that Yuuri Katsuki?" 

"Oh my god, he's hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri could rather use Kotodama to make them forget the debt, but we know what he's like, right?


End file.
